Indulgence
by LostBehindHerSmile
Summary: A small insight into the relationships of our trio whilst at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione had been sneaking around the sidelines for a long time now. They didn't really know what this was. All they knew is that they wanted each other and to be with each other, to be close to one another. Little did they know that while they were sneaking around so were two other people very close to their hearts. Harry and Ginny, Ron's little sister.

"Harry, we can't" she spoke between kisses. "Ron will see! Do you know what he's going to do to you if he found out!"

"I know" in that way that Harry does "but something's got to get me through Transfiguration!" Ginny threw back her head and laughed a deep laugh that started all the way in the pit of her stomach and enveloped her being. It was rare to see someone that happy these days he thought as she snaked her arms around his neck and while he rested his own hands on her petite waist. Harry was glad that it was Ginny that he could see being that happy, he loved nothing more than to spend time with her, to make her laugh. He made her happy and she calmed him.

A hidden corridor leading away from the Great Hall had become a favourite for both the couples, its solitude and peace had become what they all needed during these difficult times. A lot of the time Ron and Hermione could be found just sat against the wall, fingers intertwined talking about anything and everything from lessons to the weather, while Ron would trace circles on the back of her hand playing dot to dot with her beauty spots or sometimes they wouldn't say anything at all, just sit there holding each other watching the rain tumble down the window panes. Spending the time together was enough. A lot of people knew about what they had but they still felt the need to keep it a secret and sneak around, everyone knew it had been coming for years, everyone but themselves. It had started 4th year, they'd become more touchy, more flirty but also bickered a lot more and then one night in the Gryffindor common room things had become a lot more serious.

Hermione had been helping Ron with his Potions essay; he was never good at the doing them on time or being on time for that matter. The roasting fire was crisp and crackling radiating just enough heat to keep them warm and toasty on this cold winters night

"That's done now, Ron"

"Thank you Hermione, you're the best"

Deep inside she knew that was all she needed to hear.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think there's something going on between Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione spluttered, spraying her herbal tea in the direction of the fire

"...Attractive Hermione"

"Well, you kina caught me off guard a bit there, Ronald! Um, I don't know really, I never thought about it, why?"

"Well it's just, they spend a lot of time together, if I don't know where either of them is, I know they'll be together and I know he's my best mate and stuff but, well... BLOODY HELL! That's my sister!"

Hermione turned and he was right there was Harry and Ginny playing tonsil hockey outside the Gryffindor common room

"What the bloody hell do they think they're doing!"

Ron got up from the seat he'd been in all night and was about to pull them apart by the ears when he stopped and there in his hand was Hermione's

"Ron" she spoke softly as she slowly pulled him back down to her level

He gulped, his heart rate peaking a little.

"Yeah?"

And before either of them knew what was happening they were close. So close there was barely room to breathe and both of their heart rates had become more irregular, their breath more erratic. Ron gracefully moved a strand of hair that framed Hermione's face until his hand was resting on her cheek and she had nestled herself into his hand while he stroked her cheek and then it happened. The first one. She elegantly brushed her lips over his, nudging his nose with her own as they became more comfortable with being so close she moved her arms looping them around his neck while he held her close and tight by the waist. Eventually they had to break for air finishing with a light peck

"Wow" was all he could say

"Yeah" she breathed

But they both knew they were happy about it and with a satisfied sigh sat down on the sofa together, her nestling into his shoulder while he protectively held his own arm around hers.

Since it had been officially announced that You Know Who was back, everyone was a little more on edge, a little more scared but also a little more daring. Everyone was still trying to carry on like everything was normal, even though, secretly, they all knew that they were all in imminent danger, especially Harry and those closest to him and that's what worried him the most. Seeing anything happen to Ginny or his friends would kill him, if Voldemort didn't do it first.

Just as Harry and Ginny pulled away from their last embrace, Ron and Hermione turned the corner. Harry and Ginny couldn't have looked guiltier if they tried with the speed they jumped apart.

"Oh, hello you two" said Ron suspiciously. He'd been noticing that Harry had been disappearing an awful lot lately and wherever he found Harry; he would find Ginny close by.

"Ready for Transfiguration Ron?" said Harry trying to change the subject and cut the tension.

"Uh, yeah, come on then"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Transfiguration lesson**

Professor McGonagall was explaining to the class the difference in spell between transfiguration spell for objects to animals and animals to objects

"Now class, if you do not get this right, the consequences could be great"

"Bloody hell, she always makes things seem so much worse than it is" Ron whispered to Harry

No sooner than Ron had spoken and there was a small explosion in the corner of the room and they all knew who it would involve. "Seamus!" giggled Lavender Brown

While Professor McGonagall carried on explaining to the class, Ron decided to breach a rather sensitive subject with Harry

"Harry"

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry spoke while trying to concentrate on what was being said

"Um, so, what do you think of Hermione?"

"What?" All concentration was lost now "What do you mean what do I think of her? She's Hermione."

"Yeah but, I mean, oh bloody hell. Harry do you," He gulped "Do you love Hermione?"

Harry just stared at him

"Ron! What the- I don't even- No, course I don't mate! We all know she's got a thing for redheads!"

"Wait, you know?"

"Course, I know mate, the whole bloody school knows!"

"Well now I feel like a pratt"

"Yeah! Too right"

"Well considering you know about Hermione and Me..."

Harry knew exactly what was coming. Crap.

"I also know that a certain redheaded sister of mine has quite a thing for The Boy Who Lived"

"Yeah, about that"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, this is awkward..."

"Mate we all know, the fact that if I want to find one of you I always find both of you kind of gives it away and I've seen you kissing a couple of times, it's one of the reasons me and Hermione have this thing now, she tried to stop me going for you when I saw you too kissing"

"Mr Weasley" That shrill never failed to make him jump "is there something you wish to share with the class?"

"Uhhh"

"Hm, just as I thought"

Transfiguration had never been one of Ron's strong points, not many of the classes were to be honest. He wouldn't have got through a lot of them if it wasn't for Hermione constantly pushing him to do his work, he never did. She always ended up helping but secretly she liked it and so did he.

When Ron and Harry finally managed to escape from the grip of Professor McGonagall's transfiguration lesson it was finally time for lunch. Ron's favourite time of the day, well anytime that involved food was his favourite. Hermione finally caught up with them

"Hi Harry, Ron could I have a word?"

Harry groaned which in turn signalled Hermione give him a suspicious look

She swiftly grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a corner

"Hello, you"

He gently pushed her against the wall, covered her mouth with his, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth, deepening the kiss, while his hands stroked her hair twirling a single piece around his finger. He finally pulled away and sighed

"Ron" she started

"Hmm" He was stroking her face, covering the freckles under her eyes and covering her nose

"I er, I mean I um," getting distracted she started again "Ron, I need to know what this is"

"What" she had his attention now

"This!" She was getting exasperated now "Us, what we are!"

Ron had been long dreading this conversation

"Because we sneak kisses here and there and we talk and hold hands and we do everything together and we've long been best friends but, well, I enjoy this part of us. I like it. I really like you but I mean if you want to be just friends that's fine and I'm sure we-"

"I like you too Hermione" he spoke as he raised his hand to her face and stroked her cheek "I don't think I could stand to see you with anyone else, I want to be your boyfriend and I know I'm a pratt sometimes and bloody annoying"

"Yeah"

He stopped for a millisecond acknowledging what she had just said

"But I want to be your pratt and I want to be the one you tell off because I'm annoying you" He brought her hand to his heart and spread out her fingers linking them with his own

"Yes Ronald Weasley" She whispered with tears in her eyes grabbing his face with both her hands and kissing him and for the first time, both with confidence, they walked down the hallway holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Christmas**

Soon enough it was Christmas and the trio were back at The Burrow, the Weasleys' home, which had become a home for all of them. Voldemort was getting stronger every day and planning and new attack and with Ron, Harry and Hermione at the centre of that attack. They were becoming slightly more grateful for each other; both couples had decided to tell Ron's family and each other about their once so secretive relationships, like they even needed telling. It was a mother's instinct to know these things and Molly had known since Ron had come home after his first year ranting and raving about an amazing muggle named Hermione who was the brightest girl of her age! As for Harry and Ginny, well she could see how her little girl looked at him, such longing, a sparkle. When Harry was there Ginny became more poised, more conscious about herself and her surroundings but also a little happier, she had a glow, an aura and nothing could touch her when they were together.

It was a beautiful day; they hadn't seen a day like this for a long time. The sky was bright blue, not a single cloud in the sky considering it was December! The sun was shining through the window casting its warm light into the kitchen making the candle in the centre of the table sparkle. Molly Weasley was busy trying to decorate the burrow while Arthur sat in his comfortable worn armchair in the living room reading The Daily Prophet cover to cover like he did every morning with a cup of black coffee to his side. Ginny sat at his feet engrossed in a book, one of Hermione's actually, Hogwarts: A History.

Someone came bounding down the many stairs in The Burrow, even when she wasn't properly paying attention Ginny could tell who it was. Harry appeared at the doorway

"Morning" he chirped even for Harry this was unusually happy for this time of morning

"Morning Gin" he kissed on the forehead and smoothed down the long straight fiery red hair placed perfectly under a hair band. Harry proceeded to individually greet everyone on the ground floor even giving Molly Weasley a kiss on the cheek

"Good morning Harry! Rather chirpy today aren't we?" she laughed while casting incantations and flicking her wand trying to hang various tinsel and Christmas decorations to the ceiling

"Well there's no reason not to be! It's a beautiful day, I have a beautiful family, a beautiful girlfriend" Ginny blushed "A brilliant mother who's always taken care of me and I could not be more grateful" It was Molly's turn to blush "and amazing friends, speaking of my friends where are they?"

"Ronnikins and Mione are still in bed" Fred and George said with a wicked look on their face as they bumbled down the stairs

The mention of his name just about managed to stir Ron from the deep sleep he was in. If there was one thing that boy liked to do more than eat, it was sleep. Especially when he got to sleep next to someone he never imagined he could, someone so pure, so beautiful. He rolled over from lying on his back bringing Hermione close to him, acknowledging his presence she nestled into him putting her own arm over his and sighing in happiness. Ron brought his head in closer, his face buried in her neck, taking in her scent, one of the things he loved about her, she always smelt gorgeous. Their breathing became synchronised, moving as one. Ron propped himself up on his pillow and watched her, he loved to watch her sleep. She was so peaceful, so pure. Just as he was getting lost in thoughts thinking about her and the many children they could have together, would they be ginger? Of course. What would they call them? Boys or Girls? Tall or Short? Magical or not?-

"Ron, are you watching me sleep again?"

"Yes, Mione"

"Don't, it creeps me out"

"Whatever you say, dear" Just as Ronald settled down to go back to sleep his mother came bounding in

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANCE, good morning Hermione dear, breakfasts on the table when you're ready, NOW RON" she bellowed

"Yes mum"

"Always a mummy's boy at heart, aren't we?" Hermione teased as she got up and tied her dressing gown around her, ready for breakfast "Don't sulk Ron, it doesn't suit" she said as she grabbed his cheeks, gave him a quick peck and headed on down for breakfast

When Ron finally appeared everyone was almost done with their breakfast, Hermione just finishing up the last bits

"What, no breakfast!"

"It is 12 o clock, Ronald! It's practically time for lunch!" his mother scolded just as Ron was about to complain further about his lack of food, the ground started to shake, the shaking intensifying until plates were vibrating of the side and smashing and everyone was trying to hold on to stay up right. Ron went straight for Hermione as did Harry for Ginny and Arthur for Molly

"What the dickens!"

"Death eaters mum!" Exclaimed George pointing frantically out the window and sure enough George was right, there was a whole gang of them heading straight for the burrow

The whole family gathered outside mesmerised at the sight before them.

Suddenly Arthur boomed

"BATTLESTATIONS WEASLEYS!" and every Weasley ran to a different point on the land, wands raised while Ginny ran inside bringing up a protection charm up over The Burrow and ran back out to the join the others

The sky was filled with colour; different colour sparks everywhere being launched into the sky like fireworks by Weasley wands as well as Harry and Hermione's'. The only noise you could hear was violent. Blasts from wands, the charms and curses soaring through the sky, whistling at the speeds they were travelling and very occasionally you'd hear a roar from the Weasley clan when they managed to hit their targets

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra"

"Stupify!"

"Expelliarmus"

The battle continued for ages, the Weasley's ducking and diving around enchantments while trying to send more the Death eaters' way, they were each progressively becoming more tired but knew they couldn't give up. Harry with his last burst of energy lunged forward

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Disarming the wizard. Harry held his wand at his throat prepared to do what needed to be done, using the tip of his wand he moved the Death eaters mask to reveal his face.

Lucius Malfoy.

"What a surprise" spat Harry returning to Malfoys neck, violently drawing his wand across his neck while circling him

"What I would give to kill you, Malfoy for everything you've put us all through"

Malfoy screamed out in pain as Harry kicked him to the ground. Everyone stunned, just watched in silence. No-one had seen this side of Harry before. Everyone could see the terror in Malfoys cowardly eyes, just like his son. Harry raised his wand behind his head. Ready to kill him like he had done to so many others when he was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream.

"HARRY!" It was Hermione, they were all gathered round but he couldn't see what. Harry dropped what he was doing, seeing to his friends was far more important than torturing Malfoy would ever be. He and the rest of the Death eaters apparated out of sight.

Harry pushed through everyone stood around. Molly was being cradled by Arthur

"Shh" he soothed while he stroked her hair

"Harry" Hermione cried, "There has to be..."

He dropped to his knees. No. Not her, anyone but her. There knelt on the floor was Hermione and wrapped in her arms was Ginny. Silent, peaceful. He grabbed her hand, stroking her knuckles with his fingers "Ginny" He whispered as a lone tear fell down his face. Hermione moved to be near Ron, crying into him while he wrapped his strong arms round here trying to protect her from seeing her best friend like this, while he tried to be strong for all of them but he just buried his face in her hair hiding from what he hoped he hadn't seen.

Harry took Ginny in his arms and just cried. Holding her, wrapping his arms around her, rocking with her, sobbing watching the colour drain from her pale, pale face. "Oh Ginny" he whispered as he stroked her cheek "I'm so sorry" he spoke before breaking down again and crying over her. He felt warmth against his cheek, fingertips stroking away his tears

"Harry Potter, you were always the soppy one" said the whisper

He blinked back his tears in desperation and disbelief and there it was. Ginny Weasleys' hand on his face, eyes open, barely open but there they were. Gorgeous and green, still sparkling like they always had.

"Oh my girl, my poor baby" Molly Weasley cried but this time with joy hugging Arthur

With all the strength he could muster Harry picked up Ginny, her arms around his neck clinging on for dear life and he carried her inside to safety. He gently placed her on the sofa to rest and knelt at her side, stroking her hair as she slept.

"Ginny Weasley, you do get yourself into some predicaments" he chuckled before softly kissing her on the lips

For the next month Harry stayed by Ginny's side, constantly watching her making sure she was okay. The doctors at St Mungo's had told her she would be fine, it was a close shave but she would be fine. They had both become a little more grateful for each other, spending the majority of their time together, leaving Ron and Hermione to spend some much needed time together.

They were sat out at the edge of the lake huddled together watching the sunset, Hermione had nestled herself into Ron leaning her head back on his shoulder while his strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She always felt protected when he was around, there was nothing she loved more than to be in his arms. When they were close she felt calm, happy even with everything going on around them.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Ron rested his head on hers

"For what?" She replied sleepily

"For the pillock I was to you all those years ago, I should never have been that nasty, I don't know what I was thinking. You're amazing you are, so clever, beautiful and I'm lucky to have you especially now with everything that's going on, but we'll make it through you hear me? We'll get through it together, Hermione. Hermione?"

And there in his arms she had fallen asleep and it was perfect. Molly Weasley had been stood at the window watching them for a while and watching the sun go down with a cup of tea in hand, she sighed.

"Everything okay Molly?" Arthur came up behind her resting his hand on her shoulders. From this rustic kitchen she could see all her children, biologically related or not. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived caring for her little girl his arm wrapped around her while he read the paper and she read a book. Fred and George testing out their playful charms for their next innocent victim and Ron and Hermione walking back to the burrow hand in hand

"Everything's just great" she smiled as for the first time in a while she rested her own head against Arthurs indulging the peace and quiet they finally had.


End file.
